


The Executioner

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID, I Needed To Vent, MHA use of quirks, Other, Protests, Trans Character, civial unrest, depictions of gang violance, real world events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Guillermo came from Mexico for the freedom America provided.This wasn't it.The protests in his city kept getting worse, people dying in the streets, buildings being burned while people were still inside.Government officials doing nothing to stop the cycle of voidance.Enough was enough and Guillermo was ready to be the consequence the world was lacking.Using his ability of mind manipulation via asking a question to the victim, he makes criminals confess their crimes before he finally beheads them, executing them.He ends up with the most unlikely sidekick, a trans who goes by Jessica and who lost family due to the violence. Together they work to clean up their city and hope to bring peace to it again.If only it were that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Guillermo**

I left Mexico for freedom.

This isn’t it.

This is _fear_ and _chaos_ , in the name of justice.

Justice doesn’t burn down buildings. Businesses and police stations. Doesn’t kill innocent people and children.

After the death of George Floyd, the world changed; for the worse. Protests took over, city of city, building by building. As if we didn’t have enough to worry about with the bullshit pandemic and having to wear masks everywhere we went.

I’m not sure when my persona took over. I worked as a cashier at a gas station. Night shift since no one wanted that shift due to how dangerous it can get in Detroit. 

I’ve been in the states legally for five years, leaving the heat and oppression of Mexico. I lived in a small apartment, a loft really.

At night with the protests that never seem to stop I wander and help innocents best I can and decide on who my next victim is. I wore an executioners hood to keep my identity safe.

I heard a scream. One that my my blood run cold.

It was the scream of a child.

I ran. Rifle on my back moving as I ran to the sound. I heard yelling.

“No! Let her go!”

“Sorry, we don’t listen to freaks.”

I got around the corner and saw what appeared to be a women on the ground, the child in a protesters arms, a knife to her throat. 

I got my rifle and shot the protesters head. He went down quickly, the child falling down as the others saw me. “Who the hell is this?! Fucking shoot-“ He was cut off as a bullet went between his eyes, along with the other protesters, all four dead, any others that had ideas having run away.

I went to the child who was sobbing, barely able to breathe. “Are you hurt?” She couldn’t be older than nine, she had scrapes but I didn’t see anything serious. Suddenly who I thought was a women ran over, hugging her sister.

It it was a him.

He was trans, his dark blonde wig laying on the ground. “Are you alright?” The trans female asked. The young girl sniffled. “Yeah. Your wig fell off.” “It’s alright, I had to know you were safe.” The trans saw me, swallowing. “Are you gonna hurt us?” I shook my head. “No. I’m here to help. Are you hurt?”

The trans girl shook his head, wig cap starting to fall too, tuffs of brown hair showing. “No. Just shaken up.” “What are you two doing out here? It’s too dangerous for innocents.”

The trans girl looked away, tears mating his face. “We are forced out here. It’s been two days. Those protesters burned our apartment building. Out parents didn’t make it out. We’re homeless.” 

I nodded, standing and picking up his wig, handing it to him. “Here. Can you follow me?” The trans took his wig, putting it on, straightening it. “Yeah. Where are we going?”

“My place. You guys need a safe space until you figure something out.”

The trans girl gave a weak chuckle, holding her sisters hand. “We don’t even know your name.”

“It’s too dangerous to tell you out here, we can exchange names when we get to my place. It’s a bit of a walk.”

“That’s alright.” She kneeled down to her sibling. “Get on my back?” Her little sister nodded, piggy backing on her sibling as they followed me.

We walked for nearly an hour, the sound of protests slowly getting further and further away but never completely gone. We walked inside my apartment building and I took my hood off. “I’m Guillermo.” The trans girl spoke up. “I chose the name Jessica and this is my little sister Emily.” “You’re both welcome to stay with me long as you need.”

Jessica frowned. “Why are you helping us? You don’t even know us.” Guillermo nodded to Emily who was quietly crying on her sisters shoulder. “Because you have a child with you. You won’t be able to keep her safe if you’re homeless.” 

“Thank you.” She said, relief showing as her shoulders slumped.

I gave a nod and led them up the three flights to my apartment, opening it up and letting them inside. “Do you have family?” I asked. Making sure to not activate my ability. If I ask a question and it’s answered I can control a persons mind.

Abilities are rare. Less than 1% of the earth’s population is said to have an ability. When those few with abilities manifest, they’re often met with being shunned or bullied.

I showed the girl to the couch. “Your sister can sleep there. I have an air mattress you can borrow.” Jessica smiled weakly, pacing her sister on the couch, putting the blanket over her. Emily whined. “I’m too scared to sleep.” “I know but Guill here is gonna keep us safe. He saved us from the bad guys, Remember?” Emily nodded, looking at me before looking at Jessica. “I guess I can try.” Jessica kissed her head. “You’re safe here, I promise.” Emily closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Jessica stood and sighed, looking exhausted. “Do you mind if I..” She said, pointing to her wig. “Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Jessica looked relived, starting to take the wig off. “Thanks. A lot of people are put off by it.”

I walked over toward a closet, opening it, the soft light coming there from the dog cage. “I don’t mind. You’re still human, you still have needs.”

My dog, Kodi ,a fluffy lab puppy I rescued from protesters who tried to kill him because he was a white dog. 

“You have a dog? Why didn’t I see him when we came in?” Jessica asked. I looked over and saw now, a young man with messy brown hair in jeans and a hoodie with smeared make up from the struggle with protesters earlier. 

Kodi whined and barked softly, tail wagging as I held him. “I leave him locked up when I go out to help innocents like you and your sister. Can’t risk him being found if they try to follow me.”

Jessica nodded, coming over, petting the dog. “Oh by the way, when the wig is off you can call me josh. My parents were supportive but confused, so wig off is Josh, wig on is Jessica.” I gave a nod. “Same with pronouns?” “Yeah but if you get it wrong it’s fine. I know not everyone can keep up with it so don’t worry, if you get a pronoun wrong I won’t have a panic attack or anything. But I was starting hormone treatments, before my parents died. I don’t know what I’m gonna do now. And Emily, she had Asthma, I can’t afford an inhaler.”

I gently handed Josh, Kodi. “Here. Let her calm you down, we’ll figure something out; you’re welcome to stay here long as you need, even if that’s permanent.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. I can’t let you two go homeless.”

Josh smiled, tears falling down his face as he snuggled Kodi who started licking him. “I don’t think anyone outside my parents have treated me this kind. Thank you. I’ll do whatever I can to pay you back.”

I walked over to Josh. “There’s no need to worry about that. Right now just think of yourself and your sister, if you want you can do chores around here but you don’t have to so don’t feel forced.” Josh nodded, rubbing a hand through his shot hair. “Thanks for all this. I’m gonna try to sleep and hopefully figure this all out in the morning.” 

I nodded, moving to my closet. “Why don’t you shower first? I’m sure being homeless for a few nights doesn’t feel nice.” Josh smiled, much more genuine than before. “That would be amazing. Where is your shower?” “Right down that hall, to the left.” Josh nodded and jogged down that way while I started getting the air mattress set up.

I found as many pillows and blankets as I could to make it comfortable and comforting. Kodi has already went to the couch and licked gently at Emily’s face. It woke her but she smiled, petting the dog. “Hi puppy.” Kodi jumped on the couch with her and snuggled into her chest; he must sense the trauma she’s going through.

Josh came out, hoodie and boxers on, wig in hand, make up cleaned off. I showed him the bed. “I have the bed set up.” Josh nodded, not looking like he wanted to speak. “If you need anything I’m a room away.” Josh just nodded again, wiping his eyes, he looked in tears but considering what both siblings were going through, I understood. “I hope you two sleep well. Goodnight.” I said as I walked away to my own room, wondering what morning will bring.

I gathered my hood, turned on the light at my work desk, took apart my rifle and started cleaning it, not wanting to sleep while the two way-ward kids are in my place and need safety.

It’ll definitely be a coffee day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Guillermo woke to the sound of his alarm, having set it early to be up early enough to check on the two new people in his place.

He got a shower and changed, going out of his room and down the hall to the living room where Josh was still asleep on the air mattress, Kodi snuggled up with Josh, Emily still asleep on the sofa.

Kodi saw his owner and got up gently, shaking her ears as she hopped off the couch. Josh grumbled but didn’t wake any more and curled tighter into his blanket.

He got Kodi fresh food and water which Kodi ate happily. After getting his pistol and knife, safely hidden he kneeled down, petting the puppy gently. “You keep an eye on them, alright?” He said before he stood, leaving quietly out the door with breakfast on his mind, he hopes they didn’t have allergies or were, god help him, vegans.

He walked down to the closest McDonald’s and put his mask on before waking inside.

He ordered a small bit of everything fr the breakfast menu, the anxiety of not knowing if they had allergies or preferences getting the better of him.

After $50 he walked back, several bags in hand as he got back to his apartment and walked up the stairs.

When he got back he saw the two were still asleep which he was glad for.

He got the breakfast sandwiches, breakfast pies and all the other breakfast food McDonald’s had to offer out on his meager kitchen table, starting to brew a pot of coffee he heard footsteps, seeing Josh in the doorway.

He waved with a friendly smile. “Good morning Josh.” The young man smiled. “Hey.” Then he saw all the food. “What is all this?”

“Oh, it’s breakfast, for you and Emily. I wasn’t sure if you had allergies or preferences so I got a bit of everything.”

Josh chuckled. “That’s so thoughtful, thank you. I’ll go wake Emily up.”

Guill nodded and the young man walked out of the small kitchen as Guill grabbed a McMuffin and started eating.

Josh came in, gently forcing his sister into the kitchen. “I know you just woke up but you need to eat, he bought McDonald’s.”

Emily yawned but still seemed grumpy. “Ok.” She said, walking and taking a McMuffin before looking up at Guill “Thank you.” 

Guill handed her a small bottled orange juice. “Take this too, you two can eat at the kitchen table.” Josh took a muff. “Hear that Em, sit down and eat. I’m gonna go get ready.”

“Ok.” Emily said before going to the small kitchen table

Guill had gotten his food and sat next to her when the other walked back in, looking a little depressed. Gill frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Josh went over to the food. “Obviously not.” Emily frowned as well. “You don’t have your wig and make up on?”

Josh sighed. “No. I forgot all our stuff is gone. I was using what I had on me and I lost that in the scuffle with those Antifa thugs. So it’s…its just me.”

He said with defeat in his voice as he sat down, breakfast sandwich in hand. Guill felt bad for him but his thoughts didn’t get far before Josh was speaking to his sister. “But enough about me, we need to find somewhere to live. I know you can go with Aunt Aubry but I’m not sure where I can go.”

Emily looked away. “But she doesn’t like you. She’s not nice to you.”

“I know.”

“Always telling you you shouldn’t wear make up or a wig.”

“I know. But she treats you good right?”

Emily nodded.

Josh gave a sad smile. “Then that’s all that matters.”

Guill interrupted. “I can take you there but where will you live Josh?”

Josh frowned. “I don’t know yet. I really don’t want to burden you, you’ve already done so much for us.”

Guill gave a smile. “It’s perfectly fine, you’re not a burden. You’re welcome to stay here but I am afraid it is too dangerous for your sister.”

“Agreed and I’d like to talk to you later, just the two of us about me living here.”

Guill nodded. “Alright.”

“Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call the family she’s going to.”

Guill fished out his cell and handed it to him after unlocking it. “Here.” 

Josh took it, standing. “Thanks.” He walked out of the room and Emily frowned. “I don’t like Aunt Aubry. She’s mean to him.”

Guill frowned. “She doesn’t like he’s trans?”

Emily shook her head.

“But is she nice to you?”

“Yeah. She’s really nice to me.”

“Well right now that’s all that matters. You need somewhere to stay and it’s too dangerous here.”

From the other room Josh’s voice carried, raised and irritated. “This isn’t about me Aubry, this is about Emily. Fucking hell we jus lost everything, can you stop being a raging bitch for five seconds? Emily fucking needs you!”

Emily whined, not liking the yelling. Kodi trotted over, pawing at her. Emily smiled at the pup and gave her a few pets before Josh walked in, angry frown on his face as he handed the phone back to guill. “She’ll take her in.”

Guill looked at Josh. “That was quite a conversation.”

“Well she’s difficult to talk to when you’re me.” He said, not wanting to make eye contact.

Emily whispered then, to guill. “She doesn’t like he wants to be a girl.”

Guill gave a nod. “I got it. Need me to take you guys there? Drop her off?”

Josh looked at Guill. “You’ve already done enough.”

“And I can do more, where does she live?”

Josh sighed. “About 4 hours outside of Detroit.

“I can do that but I’ll need to tell work I won’t be able to make it.”

Josh looked relived. “Thank you. I’ll have to call her again and tell her we’re dropping Emily off later.”

“How about after some food. We can focus on one thing at a time.”

Josh just nodded and ate his breakfast sandwich.

Two hours later they were in Guills SUV, Emily pouting as Josh helped her buckle in. “I don’t want to be away from you.” Josh sighed. “I know, I don’t either but you’ll be safe. It’s not safe here.”

Emily stayed quiet as Josh got in the passenger side, hand feeling the side as he buckled up, feeling something strange before pulling out what he felt from between the seat.

A bowing knife. Josh just stared as Guill got in the drivers side, starting the car. He looked over. “Oh. Yeah, I have a few hidden around.” Josh huffed with a smile. “Good to know.”

By the time they got to their destination Josh was asleep. Guil gently shook him awake. “Josh, we’re here.” Josh woke, seeing his aunts house, frowning. “Oh. Ok.” He turned, seeing Emily was asleep as well.

He got out, going to Emily’s door, gently waking her. “Hey, we’re here.” Emily yawned and unbuckled, Josh helping her out, holding her hand as he walks her up to their aunts porch.

It was a wealthy, suburban neighborhood, a two story house with gardens and a fence.

He knocked on the door and let out a shaky sigh. Emily just watched with apprehension as the door opened.

Their Aunt Aubry was wealthy. Hair in a loose bun, red lipstick and round glasses that Josh knew were fake. “Hello Josh.” She said, putting emphasis on his name. Josh sighed. “Hello. Here’s Emily.”

“Is that all you have to say? I lose my brother and you don’t even have an update?” Josh nearly gasped. “Update? Aubry, they’re dead and we only have one grandparent and they’re in a home. No I don’t have any update.”

Aubry was going to fight again when Josh stopped her. “No. Look, I’m not here to fight, I’m here for Emily. She needs a home. It’s too dangerous in Detroit. I have a place but she can’t stay there.”

Aubry sighed. “I can’t argue with that.” She leaned down, hugging Emily close, the little girl was in tears. “Hello sweetie.”

Josh sighed and leaned down. “Emily, I need you to be good for Aunt Aubry, ok? I promise to call everyday.” Emily sniffled. “I love you Jess.” Josh felt tears fall down as he hugged his little sister. “I love you too.” He said before standing and going back to the SUV.

He wiped tears from his eyes and Guil started driving. “You gonna be ok?” Guill asked as he drove out of the neighborhood.

Josh sighed. “I have to be. What choice do I have?”

“What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“I want to join you. I want to take down these rioters but more importantly, I want to know who killed my parents.”

Guil stopped at a stop sign, staring at him. “Are you sure? You already have enough going on, do you want to add to that?”

“I need to know. These rioters, protesters, monsters, need stopped and I want to help. I might have my own agenda but that’s not much different from yours.”

Guill gave a nod. “Alright. First thing, before we start, let’s do some shopping.”


End file.
